fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Nakamura Ayumi
Nakamura Ayumi (中村あゆみ Nakamura Ayumi) is one of the four main characters in FantasyClock☆Precure. Ayumi is a second-year student student at Espoir Academy, who recently moved to Starling Town with her mother due to her parents divorce. Since the first day of school she is good friends with Nono and Mirai. Her alter ego is the Cure of Bravery, Cure Rosary (キュアロザリKyuarozario). Appearance Ayumi has a youthful appearance with drooping, feminine burgundy eyes hidden behind large circular glasses. Her long, wavy silver hair is very long and worn in low pigtails with short straightened bangs. As Cure Rosary, Ayumi loses her glasses and appears older and more confident with mature eyes. Her hair is worn loose and gains a braid on each side of it while her bangs appear slightly longer. Personality History Early Life Before moving to Starling Town and transferring to Espoir Academy, Ayumi used to live with her parents in a small town called Shiragahana. But when her parents realized that they were always arguing and not understanding each other as they had before, they decided to divorce. Her mother got custody and they moved to Starling Town together which made her transfer to the Espoir Academy. Relationships Cure Rosary “The rose of diversity reflects my emotions! Cure Rosary!” 多様性のバラは私の感情を反映しています！キュアロザリオ! Cure Rosary (キュアロザリKyuarozario) is Ayumi's Pretty Cure alter ego. She transforms using her Fantasy Clock, along with Fairy Partner Eon. She gains more strength and never hesitates about using it to help others. When transformed, Rosary, like Cure Heaven & Cure Waves, gets into another state of mind. She represents bravery. She can transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Pretty Cure Fantasy Reflection Change!". Fantasy Mode Fantasy Mode '(ファンタジーモード ''Fantajīmōdo) is the form that Cure Rosary and the other Cures transform into thanks to the powers of the Cures combined, the Fantasy Charger, the powers of the Fairies combined and the Fantasy Harp. She used this form along with the other Cures in the final battle against Disharmony. Her main attack is Miracle Rainbow Explosion & she performs it along with the others. Attacks * '''Floral Hurricane (花ハリケーン Hana harikēn) is the first finisher used by Cure Rosary. * Rosary Illusion Wave '(ロザリオイリュージョンウェーブ ''Rozarioiryūjon'u~ēbu) is Cure Rosary’s second finisher. * 'Shining Timeline '(シャイニングタイムライン Shainingutaimurain) - her finishing attack with Waves and Heaven. * 'Symphony Alarm '(シンフォニーアラーム Shinfonīarāmu) - her second finishing attack with Heaven, Waves and Spark. * 'Rainbow Explosion '(レインボー爆発) - her third finishing attack with Heaven and Waves. It is used in the final battle against Disharmony. Despite the fact it is much more powerful then its predecessors, it had no effect on Disharmony until it got enhanced by Spark's powers into '''Miracle Rainbow Explosion (ミラクルレインボー爆発). Etymology Nakamura (中村, "middle village") is the eighth most common Japanese surname. Ayumi (あゆみ, Ayumi): Ayumi (歩) means "a step" or "walking". It could also mean "walk your own way" and "walking beauty". Trivia * She shares her name with Sakagami Ayumi, Momozono Ayumi, Aida Ayumi and Kumazawa Ayumi. * Ayumi's birthday is on June 6. Therefore, Ayumi's zodiac is Gemini. * Ayumi's blood type is O. Disclaimer Cure Nerd does NOT own any pictures on this page. Due to copyright issues and regulations, all characters will be renamed. Category:Cure Nerd Category:Red Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures